piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Natural Disaster Survival (TV Series)
Natural Disaster Survival is a television series made since 2008 by Roblox Television Studios. Piston Cup Racers Appearing # Sammy Smelter - A pal hair guy. # Rusty Cornfuel - Resembles Windows 3.1. # Dale Earnhardt Jr - Resembles Windows 2000. # Bobby Swift - Resembles Windows XP. # Brick Yardley - Resembles Windows XP. # Aiken Axler - Resembles Windows 98. # Chuck Armstrong - Resembles Windows 98. # Dirkson D'agostino - Resembles Windows 95. # Kevin Racingtire - Resembles Windows 1.01. # Eugene Carbureski - A pal hair guy. # Ryan Shields - Resembles Windows 1.01. # Cal Weathers - Resembles Windows XP. # Strip "The King" Weathers - Similar to Richard Petty the 1970 Superbird. # Ruby "Easy" Oaks - Resembles a lot to Rusty Wallace the 1987 car. # Claude Scruggs - A pal hair guy. # Johnny Blamer - A guy with blue hair. # Brush Curber - Resembles Windows 1.01. # Billy Oilchanger - Resembles Windows 1.01. # James Cleanair - A pal hair guy. # Lee Revkins - Resembles Windows 98. # Winford Bradford Rutherford - Resembles Windows NT 3.1. # Manny Flywheel - Resembles Windows 95. # Floyd Mulvhill - Resembles Windows XP. # Misti Motorkrass - Resembles Windows Vista. # Slider Petrolski - Resembles Windows 98. # Crusty Rotor - A pal hair guy. # Haul Inngas - A pal hair guy. # Sage Vanderspin - Resembles Windows 98. # Darren Leadfoot - A guy with blue hair. # Davey Apex - Resembles Windows 98. # Mac Icar - Resembles Windows XP. # Chick Hicks - A pal hair guy who pushes people down cliffs. # Ponchy Wipeout - Resembles Windows 98. # Murray Clutchburn - A pal hair guy. # Ernie Gearson - A pal hair guy. # Lightning Mcqueen - Resembles Windows XP. # Greg Candyman - A pal hair guy. # Ralph Carlow - Resembles Windows 2000. # Kevin Shiftright - Resembles Windows 98. # Todd Marcus - Resembles Windows 3.1. TOTAL: 40 racers. Sounds Used BRITNEY SPEARS FOOT TAP SOUND BRITNEY SPEARS FOOT AND PENCIL TAP BRITNEY SPEARS BELL RING SHORT (Heavily used for the bell in the Heights School) BRITNEY SPEARS BELL RING LONG (Heavily used for the bell in the Heights School) SADE FOOTSTEP ON METAL STAIRS RUN SADE GUN SHOOT JOAN JETT CAR HORNS LOONEY TUNES CARTOON FALL SOUND WINDOWS 1.0 STARTUP SOUND WINDOWS 3.0 STARTUP SOUND WINDOWS 3.0 SHUTDOWN SOUND WINDOWS 3.0 TADA WINDOWS 3.0 CHIMES WINDOWS 3.1 TADA WINDOWS 3.1 CHIMES WINDOWS 3.1 DING WINDOWS 3.1 CHORD MICROSOFT WINDOWS 95 STARTUP SOUND WINDOWS NT 4.0 STARTUP SOUND (Heard in reverse for shutdown sound) WINDOWS NT 5.0 BETA STARTUP SOUND WINDOWS NT 5.0 BETA SHUTDOWN SOUND (Used for Windows 2000 Build 1946 Startup Sound) WINDOWS 2000 BETA 3 SHUTDOWN SOUND WINDOWS 98 STARTUP SOUND WINDOWS 98 SHUTDOWN SOUND (Extended version only. Low and normal pitch) WINDOWS 98 CHORD WINDOWS 98 TADA WINDOWS 98 DING WINDOWS 98 CHIMES WINDOWS 98 RECYCLE WINDOWS 98 RING IN WINDOWS 98 RING OUT WINDOWS 2000 STARTUP SOUND WINDOWS 2000 SHUTDOWN SOUND WINDOWS XP STARTUP SOUND WINDOWS XP LOG OFF WINDOWS XP LOG ON WINDOWS XP ERROR 01 WINDOWS XP DING WINDOWS XP ERROR 02 WINDOWS XP RECYCLE WINDOWS XP RING IN WINDOWS XP RING OUT WINDOWS XP HARDWARE ERROR WINDOWS XP HARDWARE IN WINDOWS XP HARDWARE OUT WINDOWS XP BALLOON POP WINDOWS XP SHUTDOWN SOUND WINDOWS LONGHORN STARTUP SOUND WINDOWS LONGHORN ERROR WINDOWS LONGHORN DING WINDOWS LONGHORN BALLOON POP WINDOWS LONGHORN RING IN 01 WINDOWS LONGHORN RING IN 02 LONGHORN LOG ON LONGHORN LOG OFF WINDOWS LONGHORN SHUTDOWN SOUND WINDOWS LONGHORN BETA 1 STARTUP SOUND WINDOWS VISTA BUILD 5384 STARTUP SOUND WINDOWS VISTA STARTUP SOUND WINDOWS VISTA TADA WINDOWS VISTA CHIMES WINDOWS VISTA DING 01 WINDOWS VISTA DING 02 WINDOWS VISTA CHORD WINDOWS VISTA ERROR 01 WINDOWS VISTA ERROR 02 WINDOWS VISTA SHUTDOWN SOUND WINDOWS 8 STARTUP SOUND WINDOWS 10 STARTUP SOUND MS-DOS BEEP (Windows 1.01 error beep) AMSTRAD 2086 BEEP (Often used for Windows 3.0 he gets an error) IBM PS/2 MODEL 30 BOOT UP (Beep heard often for Windows 2.03) APPLE II BEEP APPLE III BEEP APPLE IIGS BEEP APPLE LISA BEEP MAC 128K STARTUP MACINTOSH II STARTUP MAC LC STARTUP MAC QUADRA STARTUP MACINTOSH PERFORMA 5200 STARTUP POWER MAC 6100 STARTUP IMAC STARTUP SOUND (Heard in a double pitch, a high pitch and a normal pitch) EMATE STARTUP TAM STARTUP MAC COD 01 MAC COD 02 MAC COD 03 MAC COD 04 MAC COD 05 MAC COD 06 MAC COD 07 MAC COD 08 MAC COD 09 MAC COD 10 MAC COD 11 FILM ROMAN STOCK CAR SOUND (Used heavily for the 1984-1988 cars) FILM ROMAN AIRPLANE SOUND (Heavily heard for a fall sound) FILM ROMAN CAR CRASH (Heavily heard for when a car bumps another or when it drops) FILM ROMAN CAR HORN (Used for the cars in the Furious Station) MINECRAFT DEATH SOUND ROBLOX DEATH SOUND WILHELM SCREAM (All six screams are heard. Fourth one is used heavily) Sound Ideas, AUTO, RACE, STOCK CARS - CARS IDLING AT START LINE Sound Ideas, AUTO, RACE, STOCK CARS - START OF RACE, CARS IDLE, PULL AWAY Sound Ideas, AUTO, RACE, STOCK CARS - PASSING BY 01 Sound Ideas, AUTO, RACE, STOCK CARS - PASSING BY 02 Sound Ideas, AUTO, RACE, STOCK CARS - PASSING BY 03 Sound Ideas, AUTO, RACE, STOCK CARS - WHIZZING BY: VERY FAST WINFORD BRADFORD RUTHERFORD SCREAM TOM SCREAM GOOFY HOLLER PISTON CUP ENGINE ROARS ROBLOX THUNDERSTORM ZAP ROBLOX THUNDERSTORM ZAP NEAR ROBLOX THUNDERSTORM ZAP FAR ROBLOX THUNDERSTORM FAR AWAY CRACK ROBLOX THUNDERSTORM CRACK MINECRAFT THUNDERSTORM FAR MINECRAFT THUNDERSTORM 01 MINECRAFT THUNDERSTORM 02 MINECRAFT THUNDERSTORM NEAR MINECRAFT EXPLOSION ROBLOX METEOR EXPLOSIONS DUN DUN DUN!!! REN AND STIMPY MUSIC (Used for the Sky Tower race music) SPONGEBOB MUSIC (Used for Surf Central music) RUGRATS MUSIC (Used for Happy Home music) ROCKO'S MODERN LIFE MUSIC (Used for Sky Tower race music) ROBLOX VOLCANO ERUPTION 01 ROBLOX VOLCANO ERUPTION 02 ROBLOX EARTHQUAKE CRACKS (Used for Volcano and Earthquake) ROBLOX TSUNAMI ROLLS ROBLOX WIND SOUND ROBLOX ACID RAIN DROPS ROBLOX HIGH WIND SPEED TARZAN YELL (Used for when a character falls down, especially Windows Systems) OS/2 WARP 3 STARTUP SOUND OS/2 WARP 3 SHUTDOWN SOUND (Extended version ONLY) OS/2 WARP 3 DRUM SOUND OS/2 WARP 3 DOUBLE BELL RING OS/2 WARP 4 STARTUP SOUND (Extended version ONLY) OS/2 WARP 4 SHUTDOWN SOUND OS/2 WARP 4 RINGS OS/2 WARP 4 ERROR OS/2 WARP 4 CHIMES